I Remember
by MidnightRose1392
Summary: The Rookie 9 remember what Naruto means to them and how far he's come since the academy. One-shot.


**I Remember  
Authors Note:** simple one-shot that I made cause I was bored. Slight pairings I guess, if you squint. Nor sure which ones though. Don't know if it'll make any sense though.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto.

**XxXx...•~•~•~•...xXxX**

**I remember** when I had first met him. We were in the fields. I had given him a flower. He never once commented on my big forehead, unlike all the other kids. He eyes were kind, yet they held this deep sadness and understanding in them. He never judged me, only smiled a way to big of a smile.

Everyone hated him, though. I guess I just joined them. I had wanted to be popular, I didn't seem to realize that the one person that would always be there for me later on, was pushed away and all alone once again. The next time I would actually be nice to him, would be later on, when I had almost lost him forever.

**I remember** playing with him on the playground when I was younger. He was a fun kid to hang out with. We even skipped classes together a bit in the Academy. Unfortunately, I was never really nice to him, always kind of avoiding him and calling him stupid. I was just like everyone else.

He was always there. He had wanted a friend so badly. He would do anything for one, even put his life in danger. Even if he knew that the friendship was fake. He had always tried though; plus he never made fun of Akamaru once. He was always alone; in the shadows, all he had ever received was glared from people. I was no different.

**I remember** how he had never called me fat like the others. He was always kind and he was funny. To bad everyone always ignored him.

I wasn't sure what to think of him. I guessed that he'd be just another classmate. One all the teachers treated unfairly, but just another classmate.

**I remember** how he was always loud and annoying. He would always poke fun at Sasuke-kun. He was madly unloved with Sakura, too. My rival.

When I think back on it though, no one had ever shown him the kindness that he showed everyone else. I was no different; I criticized him at every chance I got. I looked down upon him. It never affected him though. It never occurred to me that he was used to it.

**I remember** how he worked hard like me. He was constantly training; a prodigy in hard work like Gai-Sensei and I.

He encouraged me. He even said that I could defeat his rival. He was always very youthful. A person full of life. He progressed everyday. He could be sympathetic towards me because he knew what it was like to have to work hard and have a disadvantage to overcome. Only, his disadvantage was more difficult than mine.

**I remember** how he had saved me from those bullies. He was so brave. I couldn't believe it, how he never backed down. I wasn't able to thank him, and I was forbidden to talk to him, but he became my inspiration.

Because of him, I was able to stick up to my cousin and able to form the bond with him that I had always longed for. Because of him, I had gotten more courage, although I still stutter around him. What can I say? I was in love.

**I remember** how he had always forgotten my name. We were never particularly close, but we still had gone on a few missions together.

He had always had this weird way of annoying me and drawing me into him at the same time. Or maybe it was just my bugs wanting his chakra.

**I remember** how troublesome the blonde always was. Always shouting about being Hokage. He was always ridiculed and playing pranks throughout the village. Everyone hated him.

I had asked my dad about him once. I had never seen my mom and dad so nervous. He wasn't bad, but it was just too troublesome to talk to him. I missed out on having a good friend. He was someone, later on I would realize, that I would follow no matter what.

**I remember** how he had beat Neji. I had never seen Neji be beaten before. He had changed him. He was friendly and loud, plus the orange was annoying, but he was a good person.

He had taken interest in my weapons and had encouraged me to be more than just backup for my team. In a way he had given me courage and hope. He could always tell us what we needed to hear.

**I remember** how he had practically told me he was going to beat the 'destiny' out of me. He meant it literally. I couldn't believe that he had beaten me, yet instead of feeling upset, I felt free.

He had set me free, told me to make my own decisions. Because of him, I am able to actually live. He had given back that long lost hope. He understood what it meant to be burdened with a curse, one that you could never be rid of. Only, his was worse. Many failed to see how much he suffered.

**I remember** my first thought about him: idiot. The Dobe was loud and annoying. He had always challenged me and made me try harder and harder. He pushed me to my limits to succeed. In a strange way, he helped me the most.

Because of him, I finally had someone who understood me; even though I'd never admit that, I was relieved. I thought to be always alone. Always suffering. I failed to realize that he was alone and suffering way longer than myself. I seemed to have failed to notice a lot about him.

* * *

Naruto was who he was. Everyone looked down on him. He was a nobody. A demon. A monster. A jinchuuriki. He was loud. He was stupid. He was rash.

He was Naruto.

It's funny how those from different villages saw him as a hero first. Starting with the Wave, until eventually, his name was known all over. Everyone looked up to him.

He had changed the Shinobi World. He had done what countless others, including the Sage of Six Paths, failed to do before him: peace.

He never gave up. He never backed out on his word. He fought on. He always smiled, even if the smile might sometimes be fake. He became friends with everyone. He could understand everyone, because that was the only way to bring peace. He had taken the sorrows, anger, and other churning emotions upon himself to rescue us all.

**I remember looking up at him and seeing a hero.**

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Fin. If you couldn't tell, this was from the Rookie 12's POV.  
-****_Midnight Rose_**


End file.
